


Dark Fic Parody

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam wants a real man in his life, Dark Fantasy, M/M, Michael Just Likes to Pretend, Parody, good luck with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a dark, dark character who enslaves Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel, Dean, Sam, and Adam. Or at least that's what he likes to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Fic Parody

Michael looks between his slaves with pride welling within him. They’re all tied up and needy, desperate for release, shifting uncomfortably in their bonds. They live to serve him, to please him, to love him, to worship him. He’s trained them to be the perfect submissives, to obey his every order, to crave his approval above their own pleasure and-

 

“Time’s up,” Lucifer calls as he breaks free from his bonds.

 

Michael pouts. “But you’re my loyal slave!”

 

Lucifer rolls his eyes. He snaps and the ropes fall off of everyone. “You asked for five minutes. We all agreed to indulge your perverted fantasy for five minutes. A deal is a deal.”

 

Michael pouts harder as everyone but Adam filters out of the room. “You’ll play with me, won’t you, Adam?”

 

Adam raises an eyebrow. “You want to try domination?” He could totally get behind that; Michael with a whip would be _hot._

 

“No, of course not, silly. I just want to stand there and stare at you.” Michael crosses his arms.

 

Adam laughs. “That’s pretty funny, Mike. Wait.... You’re not joking, are you?”

 

“Of course not. I’d never actually hurt you! You’re my baby!”

 

Adam stands with a sigh. “Whatever. Maybe I can convince Sam and Luce to have sex for my viewing pleasure instead.”

 

“But Adam!”

 

“You can watch too,” Lucifer shouts from somewhere.

 

Michael shrugs. “Coming!”

 

Lucifer chuckles. “You will be once we’re done.” 


End file.
